Desicions
by Smithyloverforeverx-x-x
Summary: for GENEandALEXforever.A stevie/smithy fic. Following Unknown daughter. When smithy has to choose between his family and the woman he loves, how will it affect his life and career?
1. Coffee Spillage

Inspector Smith walked into the station car park. He saw Mickey on his way in. He smiled and walked over.

"Hey, how you doing?" Smithy asked.

"I'm not bad. Just got a call of Joe, she says there was 3 rapes last night, all sound like the same guy. All 3 girls look the same and everything!"

Smithy looked at him in horror "so we've got a serial rapist on the loose?!"

"Sounds like it. Hey, how are you getting on with that kid of yours, she all right?" Mickey just wanted to check up on his friend and colleague but smithy was no longer listening. He walked in the station and went straight to get changed.

In the changing room were Tony, Leon and Ben, all getting changed ready for another shift. They looked up as Smithy walked in.

" Morning guv" said Leon " Did you hear about last night?"

" Yeah" said Smithy " do you know anything more?"

Tony replied " All girls were attacked in a back alley. No CCTV, all girls were pretty plastered and all of them have the same appearance. Sounds pretty serious"

" Yeah," Said Ben " Sounds like someone has been planning and knows what he is doing!" Ben closed his locker and walked out with Tony and Leon leaving Smithy to get changed in silence. This gave him time to think.

In the briefing room, Superintendant Jack Meadows gave a talk to all uniform officers about the rapist.

" Descriptions are vague, dark hair, medium build. Nothing of great help. Now, this guy had a knife. This is serious, I want you all to be careful out there. Pairings will be done by sergeant stone and make sure you never split up! All right, get out there!" Everyone began to move, Jack walked over to Smithy. Smithy smiled.

" Morning" said Smithy

" Smithy, I need you to go out on patrol today, I need all the support on the streets as possible. The press have got wind of the rapes and the public need reassuring. Is that ok?"

" Fine." Said Smithy. Jack walked out. Smithy was pleased to be going out on patrol. He was sick of all the blooming paperwork that inspectors got.

He walked out and ran straight into DC Moss. Unfortunately for Smithy, she was carrying coffee. She spilt it and it landed all over him.

" Oh my god! Smithy, I am so sorry!" She got a tissue and began to dab quickly at his shirt.

" Woa, Stevie. Leave it! Other than the incredibly hotness of the coffee, I am fine! Let me go and get changed!"

" Smithy, I am sorry! Oh god." She walked off, her head in her hands. Smithy watched her go.

"Ow," he quietly said to himself and dashed off to get changed.


	2. Girl in trouble

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN FOREVER!!! PLEASE REVIEW OR I MIGHT NOT CARRY ON!!**Smithy was out on patrol, walking the beat around the jasmine estate. Although he was on his own, he was enjoying himself. He looked around to see a group of teenage girls talking. He smiled, and walked on. That's when he saw it. A man beating a girl to the ground.

* * *

"OI!" He yelled running over. The man saw him, but didn't stop. Smithy ran to him and shoved him to the ground. He pulled out his handcuffs. He arrested the man, He radioed in for an ambulance, and after handcuffing the guy to a bike rack, he ran over to the girl. Her pulse was weak, she was conscious.

"Hello, my name is inspector Smith, the ambulance is coming." She smiled at him. The sirens of an ambulance, and another police car. Callum stone and Ben Gayle got out and ran over to Smithy.

"You all right guv?" Asked Ben

"I'm fine, thanks to him." He jerked his head over to where the suspect was stood.

"One second" Said Callum "She looks just like all the victims of the rapes" Smithy looked. He was right. The girl was put in the ambulance and a paramedic came over and handed Smithy her purse.

"Emma Rigby. 18. Ok you two, get back to the station and check her out, then find her next of Kin and get over there."

"Guv" They said in unison. They got in the car and took the suspect with them.

* * *

Smithy was back at the station. He ran up to CID. Stevie saw him and grinned.

"I heard about the beating of that girl, you looking for a partner for interview?" She said

"In fact, I am. Come on."

"So" She said "Do you want to be good cop or bad cop?" Smithy chuckled and held the door open for her.

* * *

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! thanks to geneandalexforever for being my ONLY reviwer. This is only my 2nd story.**

**bex x x **


	3. Dinner?

**THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED. FOR MYOTHERHOUSEISATENT I HAVE TRIED TO MAKE THEM LONGER. HERE IS THE NEXT ONE. PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND THANKS IF YOU MADE IT A FAVOURITE OR PUT IT IN YOUR COMUNITY!!!!**

* * *

"Interview commencing at 10:18 am. Present are inspector DS Stevie Moss the suspect Andrew Phillips and his solicitor James Conway" Smithy sat down "Mr Phillips, you were witnessed by me beating up Emma Rigby. She's lucky nothing serious happened. You will be charged, do you have anything to say?"

"No comment" He smirked at them.

"Right" Stevie leant forward "For the tape I am now showing the suspect pictures of 3 girls. Do you know any of them Mr Phillips?"

"No comment." Smithy chuckled.

"These girls" Stevie Continued "Were all beat up and raped last night. They all look pretty similar, wouldn't you say Inspector Smith?" She looked at Smithy.

"Why yes detective sergeant. And do you know what; they all look a lot like Emma Rigby" Said Smithy faking Surprise.

"Oh my gosh, yes they do" Said Stevie She looked up at Andrew "Anything to say?"

"No comment" He sat back in his chair and smiled at his solicitor.

Calum and Ben made their way to 184 Duchess Street. They knocked on the door, and a woman opened it.

"Hello madam" Said Callum "I am guessing that you are Sarah Rigby?" She nodded.

"Is your daughter Emma Rigby?" She nodded again.

"I am sorry to tell you that she was beat up this morning, can we take you to St Hughes to be with her." The woman grabbed her coat locked the door and exited the house.

"Is it bad?" She asked.

"We don't know" Said Ben helping her in the car.

"It doesn't make sense" Said Neil Manson "The other girls were in the alley, not dragged there. So why did this guy beat her up in the middle of day in a busy place. This can't be the right guy." Smithy sighed. He supposed it made sense. His phone rang. It was Abby; he would call her back in a minute. He didn't listen to the rest of the brief and went off. Stevie followed.

"Look, I feel really bad about the coffee incident this morning. Since I lost a cup, would you like to go for one this lunch?" She smiled at him.

"I'll do one better" Said Smithy " Wear something nice and I'll take you out for dinner" She grinned " one condition."

"Anything" she said.

"You have to have pudding!" His phone rang, it was Abby again.

"I've got to take this" He said.

"I'll see you later" She said.

"Hello Abby, you know you shouldn't really call me in work." Said Smithy watching Stevie walk away.

"Listen Smithy. I thought maybe we could go for a movie tonight." Smithy Looked at Stevie. What if they went home? Abby couldn't be there. Lie.

"Look Abby, I've got a big job tonight. Won't be home, can you stay at that girl's house, you know… um..."

"Alice?" She said

"Yeah her. Then you can walk to school and everything"

"Smithy..."

"I have to go, just do that. We can talk about this later. Bye" He hung up. Who knew that looking after a kid could be such hard work?

* * *

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**BEX X X**


	4. Blooded threats

**KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!!! **

* * *

DS Moss and Inspector Smith entered the back yard, grinned at each other and walked in opposite directions. Stevie saw Max and ran over.

"Did Abby mind?" Said Max

"What?" said Stevie?

"You arrived together, and you're wearing the same clothes as last night. Did Abby mind?" Stevie looked at him, good detective she thought.

"She wasn't there, she was staying at a mates house" Max grinned. Stevie punched him in the arm

"Just 'because you haven't got lucky in a while!" She said. Max nodded his head. They walked into CID, Max behind Stevie. Jo looked up at Stevie and opened her mouth. Max saw and shook his vigorously. Jo closed her mouth abruptly and walked off winking at Max.

"How is the suspect? Was he released?" Stevie walked up to Neil.

"Yeah, he left a message for you and inspector Smith though. He said to look out. No worries, eh?" Stevie starred at him.

"No problem." She said sighing.

Smithy was in his office. His phone rang, it was Abby.

"Where the hell are you?" She yelled down the phone.

"Woa, woa woa! Slow down. I'm at work, where else would I be. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I was just worried. You didn't ring me. How was the big job last night?"

Smithy Held his head. Damn! Now what to say?

"Fine, everything went well. Did you have a nice night at Alice's?"

"Yeah. Are you at home tonight?"

"Sure, DO you want to die from my food or order a pizza?" Abby laughed down the phone.

"Pizza please!"

"No worries, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye" She hung up. Smithy got on with his paperwork. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" He said. It was Calum.

"Morning sir, the suspect yesterday. Andrew Phillips. He left this for you in reception." He handed Smithy an envelope.

"Cheers" Calum nodded and left. Smithy opened the envelope and took out the note. Written in Blood were the words LOOK OUT. Smithy dropped it immediately. He grabbed some gloves and put it in an evidence bag. He threw it in his draw. He wouldn't worry anyone with it for now. Another knock on the door.

"Come in" Stevie entered "I am popular today, how can I help you DS Moss?"

She smiled and with a glove, held up an envelope. It was the same as his.

"Look out?" She said. He nodded "They sent the message through CID As well" She said. "What do we do?"  
"Nothing, it's a stupid boy angry because he got arrested. We are still working on the rape cases. He's on our radar. His boss at the electric company said he would ring if anything happened. Just leave it" Stevie walked over and kissed him on the cheek. She left. Smithy sat in his chair and smiled.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. new lead

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!**

Smithy ran in to the CID offices, he had heard they had got a lead. Neil looked up as he entered.

"Well?" said Smithy

"After Jo trawled through hours and hours of CCTV from all possible angels, we finally got this image. The guy let his guard down, and took his hood off his head. See!" He pointed to the screen, a clear image of a young white man. Smithy looked at him. He looked familiar, but he couldn't quiet place him. Stevie walked up behind him.

"Do you think he looks familiar" She said. He jumped and Stevie chuckled.

"Who is he?" Said Smithy.

"We are running him through facial recognition now." Neil answered.

"Ok, Thanks. And nice work Jo" He winked at her and walked out. Jo grinned then saw Stevie

"Don't worry sarge, he's not my type. Your safe for now" Stevie looked at her and walked out. Neil grinned at Jo.

At St Hughes, Calum was with the beaten up victims mother.

"He has been charged and will be punished; we don't need a statement off your daughter or anything. My inspector witnessed the whole thing so he's going down." She smiled at him and Ben

"Thank you!" They nodded and left. Ben's radio crackled.

"Ben its Smithy, listen we've got a picture of the rape suspect on CCTV. When we get his name, I want you and Calum to go and get him so get to the station as soon as please. Thanks. Over."

"Received Sir" Said Ben

"Great" Said Calum "Let's get him."

"We've got a name." Tony ran into Smithy in the corridor. "A Samuel Phillips" He showed the picture to Smithy.

"Phillips. The suspect yesterday, it's his brother!" Smithy said.

"Yeah, nasty bloke. He's done drugs, ABH GBH everything!" Smithy looked at the picture. He looked just like his brother. He shook his head.

"Do Ben and Calum know?" He asked Tony

"I was just radioed to them"

"So" Said Smithy "Was he helping his brother, or is he the mastermind behind it all?" Tony shrugged and walked off. Smithy turned and walked straight into Jack.

"My office now" He said. Smithy followed not understanding. He walked into the office only to find Stevie. She mouthed "sorry" at him.

"Why the hell was this is Stevie's drawer?" He pointed at the envelope they both have received. He stared at Stevie, she hung her head.

"She tells me you've got one as well?! Why did you not tell anyone, this is serious? It's in blood!"

"Sir, it's a silly threat from a suspect. Don't tell me you've never had one. There's no need to worry!"

"Maybe not. But that is no reason to tell an officer to not say something. She is supposed to look up to you, you let her down. It may not be something to worry about, but we still need to know."

"Sorry sir"

"You can both go now, I'll check this for fingerprints just in case" They both left.

"How the hell did he find it?" He asked Stevie

"He was looking in my drawer for a pen, sorry"

"Don't worry. It'll be fine" They walked off and smiled at each other.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) bex x x**

* * *


	6. Suspect number 2

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"I haven't done anything!" Samuel Phillips yelled as Calum grabbed as he struggled to break free.

"Book him in" Said Calum giving the suspect to another PC "I'll go see the inspector!" He walked off to Smithy's office, passing Stevie on the way

"Is that the suspect?" She asked Calum

"Yep, I'm off to get Smithy, are you doing the interview with him?"

"Yeah, I'll get him. Go and see the DI and tell him were going to interview!"

"Ok" Said Calum. He walked off and Stevie went into the inspector's office.

"Samuel Phillips is in custody. I thought I'd come and get you" She grinned at him. "And to return the favour of dinner the other night, ask you out for tonight?" Smithy smiled at her and nodded his head. She pulled him in to her and kissed him. He pulled away after some time.

"It's a date. Go get him booked in and I'll be down in a minute" She went off.

"DAMN!" Smithy said. He said he'd stay in with Abby. He couldn't lie again could he? But this was Stevie, he had a good chance and he really liked her. Abby won't mind. He rung her, her phone was off so he left a message saying to stay at a mates house again hoping she wouldn't be mad. He went off to the interview.

* * *

"Inspector Smith and DS Moss I presume" Said Sam in interview. "My brother has told me all about you 2!"

"Your brother, I was going to talk about him. You see he was charged with Assault earlier wasn't he. Did you have chance to speak to him? Or were you waiting for him to bring the girl to you so you could rape her" Said Stevie

"Rape?" He said

"Yes, that's what you have been arrested for. Where were you last night?"

"Home"

"All night?"  
"Yes"

"Didn't leave once?"

"No"

"Ok" Said Smithy "For the tape I am now showing the suspect a CCTV image of him at the end of Calico Street. That is you isn't it Mr Phillips?" He pulled the image near to him.

"Yes, I went out to the shop"

"Which one?" said Stevie?

"I can't remember" He answered.

"This is just minutes away from where a girl was raped, and just a few minutes after." Said Smithy "does Andrew beat them up and bring them to you and then you rape them?"

"You got nothing on me! And you know it! I am not speaking for the rest of the interview!" He sat back in his chair smugly.

* * *

"Nothing?" said Neil

"He won't budge" Said Stevie "We need some new evidence."

"What about his brother?" Said Smithy

"What about him" Said Mickey "He's got nothing to do with it.""

"Or so we think, maybe if we pressure him, he'll break and give us Samuel"

"He wouldn't give us his brother would he?" Said Mickey. Smithy's phone rang. It was Abby, he ended the call.

"We need something, are they in it together or separately?" Smithy said putting his phone back in his pocket. "Have we got anything from Forensics?"

"They haven't come back yet," Said Neil "Let's try Smithy's approach." Mickey, take Jo and give it a go. Smithy, you check up on forensics" Everyone walked out Stevie came up to Smithy

"Eight o clock outside the station" She punched his arm. He smiled while she looked at him then sighed. What about Abby, Should he tell her about Stevie, or blame it on work again? Which was more important?


	7. charged

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Ok Andrew, you're not under arrest so you can leave at any time you want to." Smithy said to Andrew Phillips. "It's about the whereabouts of your brother on these dates" He pushed a piece of paper with times and dates towards the young man. He looked at them for about 3 seconds.

"He was with me" He pushed the paper back

"Sure?" Said Stevie

"Yes. I am sure." Stevie sighed and looked at him.

"How old are you Andrew? 24? That's pretty young. You got your whole life ahead of you. Don't throw it away! If we find out you lied to us, you will go to jail, and so will your brother, for longer!"

"He'll go anyway!" He shouted "He wasn't meant to rape them!" He pulled back in horror at what he had just said. Smithy leaned forward.

"What?" He said

"He was just supposed to beat them up and get the money, that's what he told me he was doing!" He held his head in his hand. "That girl I beat up, she saw him doing it, he said if she talked then we'd both go down. He said I was an accomplice!" He shook his head.

"Would you be willing to make a statement?" Stevie said.

"No." He said

"Why not? Those girls were raped and might never get over that! You need to stop him before her hurts someone else!" Smithy said.

Andrew held his head in his hands. And nodded.

"WE GOT HIM!" Stevie yelled as she ran in CID. "Andrew cracked, he told us that he did it and made a statement!"

"Nice work guys" Said Jack as he left. Smithy smiled at Stevie.

"I just need to do something, and then we can go. Ok?"

"Sure, I'll go charge Samuel." She left and Smithy went to his office. He turned his phone on. He had 4 missed calls from Abby. He texted her, he couldn't face talking to her. He would tell her soon.

"YOU'RE CHARGIN ME!?" Yelled Samuel Phillips.

"We have a statement, telling us tat you did it!"

"I meant what I said" Said Samuel.

"What?" Said Stevie

"I guess you and that bloke will never find out whose blood it was" He said as Calum put him in a cell. Samuel laughed and Stevie stood there.

"What was he on about?" said Callum.

"Nothing, don't worry"

"I'll worry if it's to do with you and Smithy. You're my mates."

"It's nothing. Thanks Callum" Stevie walked off.

"I'm sorry Abby…" Smithy was trying to tell her, he decided to ring her; it was the best thing to do.

"No your not! It's always about work. You don't care; it was the same with Dad! As long as you get results. I will stay at Alice's again. MAAYBE ILL STAY THERE FOR GOOD!" She yelled and hung up as Stevie entered.

"Ready?" She said. Smithy stood up.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! bex xx x x x **


	8. dinner

I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY!!!

* * *

Smithy turned the engine on and began to drive, Stevie was talking to him but he wasn't listening. He was thinking about what Abby had said. Maybe he had stopped caring about people. Were they just numbers to him? He hated turning Abby down, but this was Stevie, who knew if he would ever have this chance with her again.

"Smithy?" Smithy looked up "You all right? You've gone really quiet which is not like you!"

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something"

"You told Abby, didn't you?"

"Um, no"

"Smithy, you said you would. She's probably worried why you keep going out without her, give the girl a break!" He pulled into the car park of the restaurant.

"I'll tell her tonight I promise" She nodded and got out the car, Smithy sighed and got out as well, he was going to make sure that this date went well.

"Well looks like you can't keep me here forever!" Samuel was smirking at Callum Stone as they bailed him.

"You must turn up at court because you have been charged." Stone was reciting the normal procedure, hating the fact that he was bailing this idiot.

"Yeah, whatever copper" Stone walked him to reception where Andrew was waiting. Andrew stood up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" said Samuel "Lets go" They smiled and walked out. Stone shook his head and walked back to his office.

"Then he told me to get lost so I smacked him" Said Stevie finishing her story to smithy about previous boyfriends. Smithy smiled.

"I need to go to "powder my nose" said Stevie, She smiled at him and left the table. Smithy grinned and waited. 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes. He was getting worried; he walked over to the toilets and knocked on the door.

"Stevie?" Woman came out; Smithy turned to her "Is there anyone else in there?"

"No sorry, but there was a letter in there, are you Smithy?"

"Yeah, that's me" She handed him a letter and walked off. He opened it.

_You ruined my life_

_Now it's my turn_

_The kid or the woman_

_Only one will return_


	9. Choices

PLEASE PELASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

* * *

Smithy stared at the paper and suddenly realised that he was feeling dizzy. He screwed the paper up, and put it in his pocket. He ran to the table and threw £50 at the waiter Got in his car and drove to the station. He parked up and ran up to CID and was greeted by Max.

"Uh-oh, did you forget the roses?" He said smirking

"Stevie…" Smithy was panting. Max looked at his face. Sheer panic. He grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Smithy, what happened? Mate, come on. What's wrong, is it Stevie?" Smithy got the paper out of his pocket and handed it to Max. Max read it and than pulled Smithy into CID with him.

"Don't say anything to anyone. The less people who know, the less worry and danger there is" He pulled him into the briefing room and shut the door.

"Who could have done this?" Smithy knew straight away.

"Phillips" He muttered

"The guy you charged, he was released today. Lets get his address and get down there."

"What about Abby?" Said Smithy

"He wouldn't hurt her, she's just a kid. You wanna go it alone or stick together?" Smithy looked at max.

"Stevie" He said and stood up, together they ran out of CID and grabbed Smithy's radio then went on into Smithy's car.

Stevie woke up. "What the hell happened?" She thought. She looked around and discovered she was tied to a chair. Her mouth was gagged and she could do nothing else but struggle. Smithy! What had happened? Think, think think! The restaurant! She went into the toilets, and then came out and. And. Oh god; someone hit her around the head from behind. Had something happened to Smithy? She hoped that he was ok.

"Where would he go?" Said Max. Smithy thought about it.

"Their house?" Smithy suggested

"Is he trying to get caught? No, it won't be that obvious. What did they say in interview? Anything of importance?" Smithy was trying to think back. What about the girl who was beat up?

"That girl" he said "That was gonna get raped. They must have had somewhere to take her to. Near the place where he beat her up. The council houses?"

"Drive there then" Said Max. Smithy sped up.

"Alice, I forgot my toothbrush. I'll just run home and get it ok?" Abby yelled to her mate.

"All right" Said Alice. Abby grabbed her coat and headed out the door. It was freezing. She put her coat on and pulled up the hood, put her hands in her pockets and walked home. She'd grab the toothbrush and then go back to Alice's. God she was stupid, she was so angry about Smithy leaving her again that she forgot it! Why didn't he just tell her he had got a girlfriend? How stupid did he think she was? A "big job"? She knew when he was lying. Plus that girl kept ringing. She was pleased for him but would rather he told her the truth than keep lying to her!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, ITS NOT HARD AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! one little button. **

**go on**

**press it**

**PRESS IT!!!!**


	10. stranger danger

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I AM WORKING HARD IN THESE AND ONLY 2 OR 3 PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING!! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Keys, keys" Abby was rummaging around her pockets trying to find the keys to Smithy's house. Got them. She put the keys in the door and turned, the door opened and she stepped inside. She didn't bother closing the door; she'd be back out in a minute. She walked in the bathroom and turned on the light. She walked over to the cabinet and opened it, grabbing her toothbrush she smiled, back to Alice's. Suddenly there was a bang. She turned and ran. The door was closed. Someone must have closed it outside. She turned the handle. It was locked, she rattled at it.

"Come on" She said desperately "come on, please" Nothing happened. Someone had locked her in. Or, maybe, someone had locked themselves in on purpose. She turned around. There was no-one there.

"Hello?" she said. Nothing. "Someone help me" She was banging on the door. She carried on screaming. Then a hand went over her mouth. Then she went to sleep.

* * *

Max and Smithy ran out of the car. Smithy looked around him, hoping for some sort of clue as to where Stevie was.

"There" Max yelled "On the floor, is that Stevie's warrant card?" Smithy ran over, max followed. Smithy picked it up, it was her warrant card. He glanced at Max. Max nodded and they both looked around for a room or anything like that.

"Here" Said Smithy, he ran over to the bottom of the council estate stairs. "Look, this is a public room" Max ran over.

"It wouldn't be that simple would it?" He said. Smithy shrugged. Max kicked the door and it opened with ease. Smithy ran in. There were 2 rooms. The first one was clear, but in the second one was… Stevie! Thank god.

"MAX" He yelled. Max ran over to her, she was tied to a chair and gagged.

"She's unconscious" said max. "Radio for an ambulance" Smithy grabbed his radio and requested an ambulance.

"Done" He said

"Any unit deal, domestic at 7 Warranty S" Smithy turned the radio off. Someone else could deal with that, now Stevie needed him.

* * *

"Any unit deal, domestic at 7 Warranty Street. Young Female screaming" Stone and Nate were sat in the Canteen when it came across the radio. Stone stood up.

"Sarge?" Questioned Nate "You said no more jobs tonight"

"Sierra Oscar from 30, show us dealing" Stone called down the radio "Change of plans" He turned to Nate "That's Smithy place" Nate threw his doughnut on the table and ran out of the Canteen with Stone. As they ran to the car Stone pulled out his phone and rang Smithy, where the hell was he? It went straight to answer phone! Damn!

* * *

**GO ON!! REVIEW!! PLEASE. **

**looking for a good Smithy story? **

**Check out "she's the one" Its a great story.**

(remove spaces)

**www . fanfiction .net/s/2485817/1/Shes_the_One**

**GO ON! REVIEW!!!!!!PLEASE**


	11. 2 ambulances required!

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

"Smithy?" Stevie opened her eyes. Her head was exploding with pain! She looked around at the blurry room she was in.

"Stevie thank god!" Smithy said and ran over "I thought you went to the loo, didn't expect you to run off on me! Am I that bad of a date?" Stevie smiled. She tried to stand up and then fell over, Smithy caught her.

"Woa" He said. She was right up in his face. She leant in. Smithy closed his eyes

"Right ambulance will be ooh" Max walked in and then promptly out again. Smithy pulled away from Stevie.

"Try and stay sat down, your head needs looking at." Stevie tripped on the way back to the chair and hit Smithy's radio which was on the floor.

* * *

Nate was driving as fast as he could, turning sharp corners at speed. Stone was trying to ring Stevie. Her phone and Smithy's were both switched off. Where was Smithy? There were shouts coming from his house! He rang Jack.

"Superintendant Meadows" Jack answered

"Guv it's Callum, have you heard the shout at Smithy's place?" He said in a rush. He needed to see how many people would be able to help.

"What shout?" Jack asked.

"A domestic. Witness says a young girl shouting!"

"Is it Abby?"

"We don't know guv, we nearly there now"

"Phone me when you get there. I'll send Mickey now"

"Cheers guv" Stone hung up just as Nate pulled up outside Smithy's house. They ran out the car. The door was shut.

"POLICE!" Yelled Nate banging on the door "Abby, are you in there? It's the police" Stone pushed him out the way.

"Abby, it's Callum, if you can hear me, open the door!" They waited. No response. "Get it open" Said Callum. Nate ran to the boot and got out the door rammer**.(NOT SURE WHAT THIS IS CALLED SORRY!)** He swung at the door and it opened. He moved aside and Callum ran in.

"Abby?" He yelled and checked downstairs. Nate ran in.

"ABBY!" Nate yelled as he ran upstairs. He looked in all the rooms, when he ran into a bedroom, he saw her.

"SARGE!" Callum heard Nate yell and feared the worst. He ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Nate?"

"In here" Callum followed Nate's voice and ran into a girl's bedroom and saw Nate on the floor. Next to a body. It was Abby.

"She's' conscious, but she's been stabbed" Callum ran over. He looked at her; there was blood on her shirt. Stab wound to the lower abdomen.

"Abby, I need you to stay awake for me, ok?" He said to her.

"Callum? Is that you? Is Smithy here?" Callum looked at Nate. Nate mouthed two words to him. AMBULANCE NOW! Callum nodded and ran out the room.

"Sierra Oscar from 30 we need an ambulance down here NOW! We've got a young girl with a stab wound!" He turned and looked at Nate, who was looking at him. Callum looked questioningly at him. Nate looked at Abby who was trying to stay awake, and shook his head. Stone kicked the door!

* * *

Smithy was talking to Max.

"When is the ambulance coming?" He asked

"They said soon, calm down!"

"Smithy! Stevie yelled. He ran over to her.

"Yeah, Stevie, are you all right?"

"Are you deaf?" Smithy looked at her. She pointed at the radio, "It's still on," Smithy picked it up just to hear

"Sierra Oscar from 30 we need an ambulance down here NOW! We've got a young girl with a stab wound!" Smithy looked at Stevie.

"So?" he said

"Did you not hear the address?"

"No why?"

"30 Warranty Street" Smithy looked at her. He dropped the radio and ran to the car.

"SMITHY!" she yelled after him. But it was too late; he was already speeding around the corner.

* * *

**OOOOOOO!!! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!**

want another story??

Here is another fantastic Smithy story.

http://www. fanfiction .net/s/4565845/1/He_is_back

(remove the spaces)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	12. fatalities 1

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

* * *

"Come on, come on, and come on!" Smithy was driving as fast as possible; he just hoped he wouldn't get pulled over! He was driving but no thinking about what he was doing. Why hadn't he gone to Abby first? He was always thinking about something else! She was important and he shouldn't have left her alone!

"Please. Come on" But no matter how much he egged the car on, he had a feeling he wouldn't get there fast enough!

Callum was looking at Abby. She was struggling to breathe. He was looking around, anything to take his mind off it.

"Callum" Abby was looking at him. He ran to her, getting on his knees. "He was your height, he had a mask on, blue eyes, dark hair" Nate had grabbed his notebook and was writing while Callum listened to Abby. "Tracksuit bottoms and his top has 36 on it. And... And." Her eyes were falling out of focus.

"Abby? Come on now, stay awake" H was shaking her.

"Tell Smithy, tell him I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. He shouldn't worry about it."

"No, no. You can tell him at the hospital" She cut him off

"I'm not going to make it to the hospital; tell him, that I don't mind about that girl." Stone was looking at Nate, who was looking at his watch while checking Abby's pulse

"Tell him..." Stone leant in to her. "Tell him. One. Nine. Twenty. Three"

"What?"

"One. Nine. Twenty. T" Abby's eyes gazed over. Stone looked at her.

"Abby?" She stayed still. Nate looked out the window, flashing lights, the ambulance was here. So was another car, Smithy's car.

"ABBY?" Smithy ran in the room. "Abby?" He pushed Nate out of the way and sat next to her. "How long?" He asked Callum.

"A minute" Smithy knelt beside her and started CPR. Stone pulled away to talk to the paramedics.

Mickey was leaving for the night. Jack pulled him aside.

"Domestic at Smithy's place. Can you get there now?" Mickey nodded and ran to the car. He and Smithy went back, they were mates. He hoped he was all right. He drove to his house and got out the car. He ran upstairs. He looked in the room to see Abby on the floor with Smithy doing CPR. Callum pulled him aside.

"Paramedics said there's nothing more to do."

"How long has he been doing CPR?"

"30 minutes. She's gone"

"Have you told-"

"We've tried" Mickey looked at Smithy, he was sweating. Mouthing to himself 1, 2, 3, 4,5,6,7. As he did chest compressions. He looked up o see Mickey, their eyes met for a split second, then Smithy went back to Abby. Mickey walked over to him.

"Smithy, you"

"No"

"Smithy, mate"

"No" Mickey closed his eyes. H walked over to Smithy and pulled him off Abby. Smithy didn't move. He just let Mickey pull him up. Then hugged him and burst into tears. Mickey saw Stone over Smithy's shoulder. Stone looked at Smithy, then his feet, and then he walked away.

* * *

**IM SORRY ABBY!! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**another story??**

**http://www. fanfiction .net/s/4644840/1/**** (remove spaces)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. breakdown

**OK. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME ON THIS! I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE. BUT THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! I HAVE BEEN SO PLEASED WITH ALL THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU STAY WITH THE STORY AS A BIG SURPRISE IS COMING SOON!!!**

* * *

Smithy sat in his car. He looked at the road ahead, he was waiting. Waiting to wake up from this hellish nightmare. He knew he was dreaming. This couldn't happen to him, not again. Everything and everyone he touched and cared about died. This was his fault and he knew it. He suddenly realised his hands were shaking. He clenched them into fists. This wasn't happening.

"Smithy" Someone was trying to talk to him. He turned his head to the right, and through the window, he saw it was Callum. He opened the door. Callum grimaced at him.

"Smithy, the paramedics need to take Abby to the hospital for the post mortem. Do you want to go?" Smithy shook his head.

"Are you sure? You need to go somewhere mate. You need to get some sleep!"

"My shift starts in 10 minutes. I need to get to the nick" Smithy said. There was no emotion in his voice.

"Smithy, I don't think-." Smithy closed the door on Callum and locked it. He put the keys in the ignition and drove away from his flat. Callum watched him drive away. Mickey came out and walked over to him.

"Where's Smithy?" He asked looking around

"He's gone to start his shift at the nick"

"What?" Mickey said "They won't let him."

"He was going. That just sums him up. Cries for a minute, then tries to pretend it never happened."

"Don't start on him" Said Mickey "He's lost so many people. He must have grown tired of it all" Callum nodded and walked to the paramedics. Mickey pulled out his phone and rung Jack.

"Sir, it's me. I need to tell you something"

* * *

"Dead?" Jack sat down in his office chair and put his hand to his head.

"All right. Thanks Mickey. What? Smithy's coming in? No, I'll stop him. Bye" Jack threw his phone down on the desk. He walked to the door just as DI Manson was walking past.

"Neil! I need to talk to you"

"Jack, I was just heading over to Smithy's place."

"Who's in CID?"

"Banksy and Terry. Max is with Stevie and Mickey is at Smithy's now. Sir I need to go. Can't you talk to them?"

"Neil, Abby's dead. There is no point going to Smithy's. He's coming here."

"Here? He needs to get his head straight!"

"This is now a murder inquiry. I need the best on it! Smithy's counting on us!"

"Sir!"

* * *

Max hung up the phone. He had just been talking to Mickey. He looked at Stevie and spoke.

"Um, Abby was stabbed." Stevie looked at him and shook her head.

"Don't' say it Max!"

"She didn't make it." Stevie looked at the floor, trying to hide the tears from Max. Smithy had been with her. He should have been with Abby! Smithy!? Where was he?

"Smithy?" she asked him.

"Heading down to the nick now. We should be there for him; he needs to get some sleep. Something to stop him doing something stupid." Stevie nodded.

"Let's go." She said.

* * *

Smithy parked his car and walked. He was at the station. He put the code in the door and began to walk along the corridor. He was walking to his office. Maybe Abby would be there. Waiting for him to come in! She would say she had pranked him and how silly he had looked! He turned a corner and saw Jack and Neil facing him.

"Smithy" Began Neil

"No" he said. He turned and walked down the corridor. There was another way to his office. He didn't need to talk to anyone. He needed to get to his office and do some work. Paperwork wouldn't write itself! He could hear Neil and Jack following him.

"Smithy. You need to get away from the nick!" Jack was yelling him. He picked up the pace of his walk. He turned another corner to find Terry stood there. He blocked the way.

"Terry, get out the way." Terry shook his head. Smithy's breathing increased as he looked behind him and saw Neil and Jack right behind him. Jack put his hand on his shoulder. Smithy threw it off.

"I need to do some work"

"No" Said Neil "You need to stop and think"

"I'VE DONE ENOUGH THINKING! WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" he pushed Terry out the way and ran to his office.

"SMITHY!" He wouldn't listen to any of them. They were picking up their pace on him. He wouldn't allow it. He reached his door and ran in the office. He turned around and locked the door. He stood there triumphant.

"Smithy please." Terry was talking to him threw the door. "Let us in. We need to talk to you. This isn't going to go away." Smithy turned to face him threw the window.

"They never go away Terry, none of them. They are always here. Kerry, Louise, and now Abby. Whatever you say, I won't feel any different. This is my entire fault and everyone knows it! EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!!" Smithy turned and threw a vase on his desk to the floor. He kicked his desk. Picking up us files, he threw them all over the floor. He ran to his cabinet and pushed it over. He knew was acting like a spoilt child. He was just so angry. Why did it all happen to him? Before he knew it he was screaming at no one. Yelling and destroying everything in his office. He slid to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably. Terry backed away from the office, standing next to Jack and Neil. At that moment Stevie ran through the door.

"Smithy?" She asked, hoping he would be there. She was Jack, Neil and terry. She looked to the office and through the window, she saw Smithy sobbing on the floor. She ran out the door, Neil following her. She ran to the end of the corridor, picked up a bin and was violently sick. Neil looked at her. He knew she would blame herself. They needed to get the people who did this to Stevie. Who ruined Smithy's last hope in life.

They would get them.

No matter what it took!

* * *

**GO ON!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! **


	14. A clue and a shock

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Smithy hadn't moved. It had been 4 hours. He just sat against his door, not speaking to anyone. Stevie tried and failed. Mickey tried and failed. Even Callum came to give it a go, but Smithy didn't move, didn't say a word. The world had shut down. There was nothing anymore. No purpose for his life. He thought maybe, this was it. His chance to finally do something in life. Being a police officer had its highs, but you put one drug dealer away, and another one pops up in its place. He looked around the room and remembered his rage. He listened and heard people breathing out side. Neil and Jack were still there. He couldn't go outside. He couldn't face them. So he sat there, and thought of all the mistakes he had made in his life.

* * *

Neil was looking down at his watch.

"It's been 4 hours Jack. We need to get him out. He might do something stupid, who knows what he's got in his office!" Jack nodded.

"I see your point Neil, but this is something only he can do. Let's get down to CID, maybe they've got some good news." They walked away from Smithy and into CID. They saw Stevie sat at her desk. Jo was knelt by her side, trying to talk to her, but like Smithy, Stevie just stared into space. Neil looked at Jo and Jo just looked back, shaking her head. Jack walked to the briefing room to see Mickey, Terry and Banksy around the board with Callum and Nate.

"What did she say?" Terry asked Nate just as Jack walked in. They all looked at him, and then continued. Nate pulled out his notepad.

"The same height as Sarge"

"6 foot 4" Callum said and Terry wrote it on the board. Nate continued.

"Wearing a mask, blue eyes, brown hair. A tracksuit with the number 36 on it and the something strange."

"What do you mean?" Said Banksy

"Oh yeah" Said Callum "Some numbers, she had just said to, um, say sorry to Smithy, and then she said, uh."

"One nine two three" Said Nate. They all looked at him.

"You sure?" Mickey said

"Positive"

"What are they? Were they on his shoes? Was it what he said?" Mickey was thinking aloud. Terry wrote the numbers on the board.

"Hold up," Said Callum "One, nine, two three" He paced up and down. "In her room, Nate, there was something on the ceiling, a hologram from one of them clocks that shows the time on the ceiling"

"So?" Said Terry.

"So" Said Banksy "It wasn't about him"

"It was the incident" Finished Callum. "Not, One Nine Two Three. Nineteen twenty three!" Mickey looked up.

"The time?!" He said "Her dying words were the time?"

"No" said Nate "Your saying she died at 7:23, we got there at…" he glanced at his notebook "10:45." He looked up,

"She died then" Said Callum.

"It wasn't time of death" Said Jack, who spoke for the first time. They all looked at him. "It was the time she was stabbed!"

"Clever little girl!" Said Terry. They all grinned; she had given them a great lead! Nate's smiled faltered.

"That's not good." They all looked at him "Who's gonna tell Smithy? She was lay in there on her own for nearly 3 and a half hours." They all looked at each other.

"I'll do it" A voice came; no one had heard her come in. It was Stevie.

* * *

"Please Smithy, let me come in" Smithy heard Stevie outside, but didn't register what she was saying.

"Please. I just want to talk, there is no one else." Smithy stood up and unlocked the door. She walked in.

"Thanks" she said and sat down against the door with him. He looked at her.

"Sorry about you getting tied up." He said. He looked back at the wall.

"No problem" She said, "Smithy, CID have a lead" Smithy looked up at her.

"But, it will have been those brothers, they threatened me and you!"

"You lost yours and Jack threw mine away. No evidence, no charge." Smithy looked at her, his eyes glazed over.

"Smithy," she continued "before Abby... Um... She said something to Nate. It was the time she was stabbed, and a detailed description. With that we can get whoever did it."

"She said the time?"

"Well, she said one, nine, two, three. We guessed it was the time."

"But that would mean that, she was there for, over 3 hours!" Smithy stud up. His hands were clenched. Why hadn't someone called sooner? He opened the door.

"SMITHY!" Stevie closed the door. Smithy Tried to get past her.

"Come on the Stevie, give me one good reason why I shouldn't go and kill them! They took my last decent thing away. There's no chance for me now, Give me one reason why I shouldn't' go round and knock their bloody heads off!" he stared her in the eye.

"Smithy" She said

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! SHOCK!!! WANT ME TO CONTINUE?!?!?! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	15. as one door opens

**I AM SO INTO THIS!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!! THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS! **

**GENEandALEXforever**

**xxlaughingforeverxx**

**myotherhouseisatent**

**BeanieSgirl**

**FantasticalyFanatical**

**iheartsargeantsmith**

**flashbackoxox**

**smileeees**

**MrsSmithySmith**

**Bluee24**

**THANKS SO MUCH!!!**

* * *

"No" said Smithy "no, you can't be. How do you know?"

"I checked. 5 times" She said "It's yours." Smithy stared at her.

"No." he said and shook his head "No. This isn't happening!" he pushed past her and walked out his office just as Jack and Neil walked out of CID.

"Smithy?!" Stevie came out and walked into Jack "Come back please! We need to talk!" Jack picked her up.

"Where's he going?" He asked her.

"He didn't say."

"What happened?" Asked Neil

"He let me in and I talked to him."

"About what?" said Jack

"Well. Um, the case. Other stuff." Neil looked at her. She was sick before, and she and Smithy had been together a few weeks.

"Stevie. Are you pregnant?" Jack looked at Neil then back to Stevie. She did nothing.

"You just told him?" Jack looked at her.

"I know it was stupid, it just came out!" She held her head in her hands. Jack looked at Neil.

"We need to find him before he does something stupid." Callum walked out of CID with Nate.

"Stevie? Are you all right?" he walked over to her. He looked to Jack.

"We need to find Smithy, and quickly" Callum nodded and ran to the car followed by Nate.

* * *

Mickey and Banksy were going through CCTV. Abby giving them the time had helped, they knew when and what they looked like.

"Got him" said Banksy and paused the screen. Mickey walked over; he didn't have his mask on, but in his hand.

"But that's…." he looked at Banksy who nodded.

"Samuel Phillips. The guy who we charged today. The one who Smithy charged today." Mickey walked out the room and told Jack.

"Nice work Mickey. Go with Banksy and bring him in." They nodded and walked out; they got in the car and drove.

* * *

They approached his flat and parked up. As they got out the car they heard gunshots. They covered themselves under the car. Mickey pulled out his radio.

"Sierra Oscar from DC Webb, shots fired at 18 Harbury Lane Jasmine Allen. Backup required!"

"Received" Mickey looked at Banksy.

"I'm, going for a look." He stood up. Banksy grabbed him

"No Mickey, wait for Trojan!" Mickey pulled his hand back and walked over to the stairs. Banksy sighed and followed him. They ran up the stairs and looked down the corridor.

"Mickey" said Banksy "Didn't Smithy go AWOL?" Mickey looked at him.

"He wouldn't shoot anyone. That's not his style!"

"Abby was just killed. He could do anything!" Mickey shook his head. Suddenly Samuel Phillips ran out his flat with a gun. He pointed it at Banksy and Mickey; they put their hands in the air.

"You should have left me alone!" He yelled. Then he ran off.

"Oh god!" Said Mickey and ran in his flat. He was expecting the worst, but there was nothing.

"MICKEY!!" He ran to where Banksy was, in the living room.

"There's nothing here!" He said. Banksy pointed to the window. There was a gunshot, a single shot. He followed the line and saw a man lay on the floor outside.

"No!" Mickey ran out and Banksy followed him. They ran all the way round the back to where they saw the man.

"Sir, stay calm. I am a police officer and help is coming!" Mickey was yelling as he ran to the man. He knelt down and turned the man over. He was clutching his stomach. He lay in blood and his face was turning pale. Banksy ran over and saw what Mickey saw. It wasn't any man.

It was Smithy.

* * *

**PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING!! IF NO ONE REVIEWS.... I WON'T UPDATE!!!!!!!!! **


	16. Slipping away

Was that Mickey? Smithy was lay down, he could hear voices. What had happened? Where was Stevie, did she know he was sorry for what he said? He wanted her baby; she'd be a great mum. So why couldn't he stand up and run and tell her? Why was Banksy lay next to him saying everything was fine? He opened his eyes, and saw red. There was blood.

"Oh my... what?" Smithy tried to sit up.

"No mate" Said Mickey "Stay still, the ambulance is coming." Smithy realised that his breathing was increasing. Why was there blood?

"Mickey?" Smithy could hear his speech was slurred. What was happening?

"Smithy, you're gonna be fine! Come on." Mickey turned to Banksy "Where the hell is the ambulance?" Banksy was looking round. Smithy saw lights and heard sirens. Was that a police car?

"Mickey?" that was Jack's voice. What was he doing here? He heard Jack walk over.

"Mickey? Who is it, are they ok? Oh my god" Smithy felt jack kneel beside him, he wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He was tired. He was really tired. He wanted it to stop now.

"SMITHY!" why was jack shouting? "Don't close your eyes, stay awake for me!" Awake? He was just having a sleep, he would be fine.

"Jack?" Smithy was trying to speak, why was his speech slurred? "Jack?"

"I'm here, what's wrong. Who did this to you?"

"Tell her to keep it!"

"What, Smithy?"

"Tell her to keep it!!"

"Tell who? Smithy?"

"Stevie, tell her…" Smithy couldn't hold on. He wanted to sleep. Was this how Kerry felt? Was this how Louise felt? Was this how Abby felt? Helpless? He was tired. He closed his eyes. Jack was shaking him; Mickey was yelling at him, Banksy was checking his wrist. It was too much. Smithy went to sleep.

"Oh no, no, no!" Mickey was wiping blood from Smithy's chest. Where had he been shot? He looked. The stomach, was that bad? Where was the ambulance?

"His pulse has stopped" Said Banksy. Mickey looked up at him. He checked smithy's breathing. There was none. He pulled off his jacket and placed Smithy on his back and began chest compressions. Jack looked up to see the ambulance speeding round the corner. Paramedics jumped out and ran to him.

"Hold on!" said one of them "This is the dad of that girl!" he got on his knees and checked his pulse. The other paramedic turned to Mickey.

"You're doing great. Do you want me to take over?" Mickey nodded and the woman continued compressions. Mickey stared at Smithy. This wasn't happening; he turned to Jack who was looking at him.

"He said to tell Stevie to keep it. DO you think he meant the baby?" Mickey stared at him.

"BABY?"

"Sorry, I forgot you didn't know. Stevie just told him before he ran off. She's pregnant." Mickey looked over to Smithy on the ground. He had to make it, he just had to! The paramedic checked his pulse.

"We've got output! Let's get him in the ambulance!" There were more sirens, Callum and Nate had arrived. Callum ran over.

"Shit!" Nate ran behind him and saw what Callum was seeing. Nate just stared. He had seen this before. Why did he keep seeing this? Callum turned to Nate who had turned white.

"Nate? You ok?" He nodded. Callum ran over to Jack.

"Is he?" Jack shook his head "He's alive; we don't know how bad he is." The paramedics had put him on the trolley and were putting him in the ambulance.

"I'm going to the hospital" Said Callum. They all looked at him. Jack nodded.

"Fine, we're going to look for Phillips." They all ran to the necessary car, Jack went with Mickey and Nate went with Banksy. Callum climbed in the back of the ambulance. Jut as he sat down, Smithy groaned. Callum leaned in.

"Smithy?" Smithy opened his eyes and looked around. He began to struggle against the bonds across him.

"Smithy, stay still please. You're in an ambulance, on the way to hospital." Smithy looked at him and shook his head. Callum was shocked to see a tear fall down his face. Smithy tried to speak, but it was inaudible over the oxygen mask. Callum lifted it up.

"I'm in an ambulance, I might die, and you're the one with me?" Callum laughed and put the mask back on Smithy. Smithy closed his eyes, the monitor he was attached to suddenly let out a low beep. The paramedic sat with him checked his pulse.

"No!" Callum looked at her.

"What's going on?" He said.

"His pulse has stopped again!" She began CPR. Callum just sat there. They pulled into the hospital. The door was opened and the paramedic and 2 doctors where there, they got Smithy and ran through the hall with him, Callum followed. His phone rang. It was jack.

"Sir?"

"Callum how's Smithy?"

"He spoke to me in the ambulance, but then his pulse stopped again, there looking at him now."

"Callum, Stevie's coming. Be ready for her!"

"Sir" he put the phone down. Looking on as the paramedics tried to resuscitate Smithy. Smithy would make it; he was going to be a dad! Come on Smithy! Don't give up now!


	17. Hospital and home

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED... MY COMPUTER WENT ALL BROKEN! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Stevie was in the car, driving to Saint Hughes. Someone must be having a laugh! This was just stupid! First, she finds out that she's pregnant, then she's held hostage, then Abby died and now Smithy's been shot! This was just ridiculous. Smithy will hate being off work. I wonder which arm it is, maybe it's a leg. God, I hope he's not mad about the baby! She pulled up in the car park and ran in to see Callum.

"Callum!" She grabbed his arm "Which cubical is he in?" Callum looked down at her.

"Cubical? What have you been told?"

"That Smithy was shot. Which arm is it? Please say it's not his leg!" Callum stared at her.

"Stevie, he was shot in the stomach. He's in resus now. He's stopped breathing." Stevie lost grip of the world. Everything was going blurry. Stopped breathing? She didn't realise that she had fallen into Calum's arms. There was a nurse near by and she tried to push her away, but Callum was holding her arms.

"Stevie? When did you find out you were pregnant?" The nurse was talking to her. Everything was coming back into focus. She blinked a few times and stood up.

"Yesterday" She replied, pushing past and going through to the resuscitation area and looking through the glass doors. There he was. The father to her baby. The one and only man she had thought about being with forever. There he was, just lay there. Why wouldn't he move? Why wouldn't he wake up? There was a lot of blood. She stood and watched as they tried to get him breathing again. Suddenly, the monitor let out some steady beeps. Stevie let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding in. Callum patted her on the back.

"You should get some sleep" he said, but Stevie shook her head. She was fine.

"For the baby?" He said. Stevie considered it, and nodded. She let him walk her out of the hospital and into his car. He drove her home. She knew something was wrong. The curtains were closed. She never closed her curtains.

"There's someone in there" Callum looked at her. Stevie put her hand on the door, but Callum locked them and pulled out his radio.

"Sierra Oscar, we have a suspected break in at 20 Marsh Street" Stevie looked at him.

"Do you think this is something to do with Smithy?"

"I don't know" Calum's radio crackled

"Callum, its Mickey. The Super and I are heading over to Stevie's place now with Trojan. Don't go in there. We put a trace on Phillips's phone, and he's in there. Don't enter!" Stevie rested her head back on the car seat and closed her eyes. All she had done was arrested this one bloke, and now Smithy was in danger, she was in danger and there unborn baby was in danger. Calum sniffed the air, and looked at Stevie.

"Can you smell gas?" Stevie opened her eyes and breathed in through her nose. The smell flared at her nostrils. It was definitely gas. What had happened? Did she leave the cooker on?

"Stevie. Get out the car now" Calum unlocked it.

"You said to stay in the car."

"Forget what I said then, and concentrate on what I am saying now! GET OUT THE CAR!" Stevie opened the door, she looked at her house and realised. If he was in there, and had turned the gas on. What was he going to do? She ran over to Calum who had his arms out to help her, suddenly, there was an earth shattering boom, and her house went up in flames. She screamed and fell to the floor and slipped into blackness.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. dreams

**THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME ON THIS TO ALL OF THE FOLLOWING...**

**GeneAlexForever**

**DarknessDeadly**

**And The Lion Ate The Lamb **

**iheartsergeantsmith**

**4321-G-R-A-C-I-E-1234**

**Katie Travanion**

**Antonia-x**

**flashbackoxox**

**BeanieSgirl**

**RochAntley94 **

**Bluee24**

**MrsSmithySmith**

**smileeees.**

**FantasticallyFanatical **

**xxlaughingforeverxx**

**PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE!**

* * *

_As Stevie fell, she dreamed. Was it a dream? Or the future? A small toddler toddled around a lit Christmas tree, littered with a rainbow of wrapping paper. Stevie laughed at the small child as it ran towards a man. The most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Hard on the outside, but soft as a pussycat on the inside. Dale Smith. The toddler walked towards her, she held out her arms and saw something glint on her hand. It was a diamond. A ring. She grinned and felt a pair of arms surround her, her family all together. She glanced towards the toddler and as she did, she noticed a small bump on her stomach. Everything was perfect. That was when she knew it was a dream, because life was never perfect. There was too much crap. It was fake and she knew it. She'd better enjoy it while it lasted then._

* * *

Callum opened his eyes. He breathed in, gasping for air. There was smoke, and lots of it. A cough escaped his lips. He pushed himself up onto his knees, running his fingers through his hair. He heard sirens; people were coming to help him. But what had happened? He was in the car with… Callum jumped to his feet. Stevie, how could he for get? Where was she?

"STEVIE?" he yelled to the street. There was smoke everywhere; he crawled towards the area car, keeping low to the ground. He tried to not breathe the smoke in, he began to cough. Then he saw a silhouette. He crawled faster, but his coughing increased. There was too much smoke. He fell. There was nothing.

* * *

_As Callum fell, he dreamed. Was it a dream? Or the future? He was in a church, the sun beamed through a stain glass window. He looked down at himself. In a suit. Why was he in a suit? He turned to his right and saw a man. Dale Smith. He was in a suit too. Smithy smiled at him as music warbled from an organ. Everyone in the congregation stood up and turned, Callum turned with them. A toddler walked forwards holding some rings. It was followed by some girls in pink dresses. Then a woman, in a white dress. Stevie? Stevie and Smithy. He pieced it together. Wedding. He grinned, he was at the front. Best man. Dale Smith's best man. Never in a million years did he expect… That was when he knew it was a dream, because life was never perfect. There was too much crap. It was fake and he knew it. He'd better enjoy it while it lasted then._

* * *

Mickey was in the car with jack. They were speeding through streets, entwining, looping, spinning. But still not fast enough. He could see smoke and feared the worst. Callum had taken Stevie home. That was two more of the team they could loose.

"Come on Jack! You can drive faster than this!" He pounded his fist on the dashboard. They finally pulled into Marsh Street and they saw the full extent of the smoke. Where there used to be a house, there was only a mound of debris. Smoke filled the air, and there was a lack of movement. Where were Stevie and Callum? He reached for the handle but a hand stopped it.

"No Mickey. Fire brigade first" Jack was gripping his hand, Mickey shook it off. He leaped out the car and ran towards the smoke, covering his mouth with his T-shirt. Fire men were following him. He saw a body and ran towards it. He didn't care who it was. He just grabbed the legs and pulled, a fireman was helping him. They were lifting someone to safety. They met jack just outside the smoke and gasped for clean air. Then Mickey bent towards the body. A Mop of blonde hair. Stevie. Thank god. He knelt down and had a strange sense of déjà vu as he checked the pulse of a fellow officer. It was there, and strong. She was a fighter. A paramedic rushed over and put her on a stretcher. Before Mickey knew what was happening, she was in the ambulance and being driven away. He turned to see two fire fighters pulling another body from the smoke. Callum. He ran over, and Callum began to cough.

* * *

Air hit Calum's lungs so fast that he had to cough. There was a face over him.

"Mickey!" Mickey grinned at him

"You're all right mate. You're fine!" He was gripping at his arm,

"Stevie?" Mickey nodded

"Alive, on her was to ST Hughes. You're going too. Check you over. Come on." He pulled him up and helped him towards an ambulance. Jack was stood next to the ambulance, he looked relieved. That was how everyone felt. Now all they needed was Smithy to be fine. They needed it.

* * *

**WILL SMITHY PULL THROUGH?**

**AND WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?**

**WHERE IS SAMUEL PHILLIPS?**

**REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE...**


	19. callum can't keep cool

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! NEARLY FINISHED NOW. PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Andrew Phillips sat at home, waiting. He didn't know what to do when his brother had just run off. He said he would get his own back. That the police had it coming. Don't stop me. Stay home, don't get into trouble. Andrew sat down on the sofa and sighed. His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Samuel. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Andy. I need your help" His voice was panicked.

"What did you do?"

"I went to the man's house and… and… well. There was a girl there."

"No. She wasn't a kid, was she?" There was no answer. "Oh god, what did you do?"

"She wouldn't stop screaming. I had to shut her up. Stop her screaming, the knife was there and-"

"KNIFE?" Andrew stood up. "Where are you? The police can't find you"

"Then the man came looking for me. Dad's gun was there, he was outside my window. They wouldn't leave me alone." Andrew was grabbing his keys and running to his car.

"You didn't shoot him?" Silence. "Sam. Where are you? We need to get away!"

"Then I went to her house to say sorry, but I got so mad. Why the hell was their life perfect? Her house was big, and there was a pregnancy test in the bin. Positive. So I put the cooker on and set a timer. I knew she'd be home by then. I don't know what to do."

Andrew was in the car.

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital. I need to finish this. End it. She'll be dead, and his kid's dead. SO I need to see if he is too."

"Don't' go in. It will be swarming with police. Stop this now."

"I just needed to say. I'm sorry. I didn't do this to hurt you. They needed to pay for sending me away from you. They'll pay. Then I'll go, far away from here. As long as he's dead and-"

"Please, Sam. Stop."

"No, no, no no, no." his breathing increased. He was running.

"Sam?"

"They brought her in. She's not dead. WHY IS SHE NOT DEAD?"

"Sam, hide. They'll all come in and find you."

"She doesn't need to be dead. Death would be too easy. I need her to suffer."

"Please."

"If they're all round her. No-one will be with him. It will be so easy."

"SAM! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"Sorry Andy. Goodbye."

"NO!" the phone cut off. Andy was in his car driving to the hospital. He had to stop Samuel. Sirens blared behind him. He checked his speed and saw he was over.

"Shit!" he pulled over and the car pulled behind him. A man got out and walked towards him.

"Officer-"he began.

"Do you know you were over the limit?"

"I need to get to the hospital."

"There's no need to go breaking the law!" The police officer was rambling on. Andy looked around. He could run. He opened the door and kicked the officer. He ran. Keep on running Andy. Keep on running.

* * *

Callum was sat in a hospital bed with oxygen. He was anxious to check on Stevie and Smithy, but the god damn nurse wouldn't let him move. Everyone was with Stevie, making sure the baby was fine. Callum grinned. Baby. Dale Smith, a father. It didn't seem real. He looked over to resus, Smithy was still critical, but he'd be fine. Smithy was always fine. He turned his head and saw a man. He was clutching a knife. Calum's instinct kicked in. He looked at the man's face. Phillips. He was walking towards resus, towards Smithy. He sat up, but the nurse pushed him down. He pulled his oxygen off and yelled.

"MICKEY!" the nurse tried to shut him up. But he kept yelling. "MICKEY!" Samuel Phillips looked over and looked him in the eye. He knew he was rumbled, he ran into resus just as Mickey ran into the cubical.

"Callum?"

"Samuel Phillips just ran into resus" He pushed the nurse away and grabbed Mickey over to resus door. He saw him though the glass.

"NO!" Mickey yelled. There was no-one in there, they were all with Stevie. He pushed the door. It was locked.

"What's going on?" Max, Banksy, Neil and Jack were there. They saw Phillips and Max pushed on the door harder.

"Come on!" They watched through the glass as he approached Smithy's lifeless body. Callum looked around frantically and saw a fire extinguisher. He grabbed it.

"Duck!" He yelled and threw it at the glass. It shattered like raindrops. Phillips looked up as Callum stuck his arm through and tried too unlock the door. He had rammed it with a crow bar.

"PLEASE!" Callum yelled. "Don't do it. Let us in" Phillips shook his head.

"No more escaping death, it ends here." Callum was close to tears. The rest of the team were trying to open the door.

"He was just doing his job. Don't kill him. Please!"

"She needs to suffer. He needs to suffer. One needs to die." Max's hand was through the window trying to get the crow bar out of the doors. He was shaking, Callum could feel it.

"Do this, and you'll never be out of prison."

"Time for talking's over now." He walked to the machines Smithy was attached to. Callum was screaming at him. Jack was radioing SO19. Banksy and Neil were trying to get help, whilst Max was jamming the door. Only Callum saw it happen. Everything was slow. Phillips got the knife to the wires supplying oxygen. He brought his knife to it and the monitor let out a low beep. Time was back to normal. Everyone was kicking at the door. Callum clambered through the window, the glass cutting his skin. He ran towards Phillips, but stopped. He had the knife to his throat. Smithy's throat.

* * *

"No more moving" Callum was looking at Smithy. He was still breathing. Samuel had noticed too. "He's got a chance if you stay where you are. One more move and he's gone." There was silence. Callum shook his head.

"No. You wouldn't do it. You're a coward. Scared of death. Scared of killing"

"I did his girl!" Callum was shaking now. Samuel was staring at him. Not looking at Smithy, it was a good job too. His eyes opened. He was awake. Callum said nothing, he couldn't alert Phillips. Smithy's eyes were frantic, but he stayed calm. He lay still and stared at Callum.

"Put it down." Callum said, he took a step closer and then the knife was on him.

"STAY!" Smithy stared at Callum and pleaded with his eyes. Callum knew he wouldn't want him to get hurt. He stepped back and the knife was at Smithy's throat again.

"He's gonna be a dad. Don't take it away from him" Callum said.

"I need to stop it all. End it." It was a swift movement; Smithy's arm was up and swung at Phillips, at the knife. It fell to the ground and Smithy sat up and punched Samuel in the face. Phillips wasn't ready. He fell to the ground next to the knife. Smithy was uneasy, not fully recovered. He didn't see the knife plunge into his chest, he only felt it. He heard the screams of Callum and the rest of the team. But he stood. His vision went cloudy. But he stood. He couldn't breathe. But he stood. Then he fell to the bed. Callum was there in an instant. The door was open and Max was on Phillips.

"Smithy! Look at me!"

"Stay with us Dale!"

"Please!"

"Come on!"

"I'm arresting you-"

"No"

There were so many voices. Too much. Then a hand was on him. A small, cold hand. It fitted into his.

"Please, stay." Smithy knew who it was and smiled. She was fine. The baby was fine. Everything was perfect. Except that he was dying.

"You're fine." She was crying.

"Don't cry" he said "Don't"

"Smithy. I lov-" then everything was black.

* * *

**IT'S NEARLY OVER! STAY WITH ME ON THIS!**

**THE BABY WILL BE HERE SOON, BUT WILL SMITHY BE THERE FOR IT'S ARRIVAL?**

**HOW WILL CALLUM REACT TO SMITHY'S STABBING?**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO STEVIE?**

**REVIEW!**


	20. time is up

When you sleep, you don't know how time flies by. You close your eyes, and then you wake up. That's the way it goes. Not for Smithy. The seconds ticked by, and he could feel them. Some days he would count them. He stopped that now. He couldn't go past the millions, it made his head hurt. But, then again, Smithy wasn't asleep. Yes, he couldn't move. Yes, he couldn't speak. Yes, he couldn't move or make any attempt to communicate with the "outside world". But he could still hear. He could feel. He could breathe, with help from machines. He couldn't cry, he had tried to. He would scream in his head, try to force his lips to open. Nothing worked. He was what the doctors called "Brain dead". He heard them talking about him. "Not responding" and "Body's given up" and "Machine is the only thing keeping him alive". Dale Smith was in a coma. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'm not giving up on him" Stevie sat by his bed side. Everyday she had come. Her appearance marking the days, weeks, months. Her stomach turning from a small bump, to a beach ball shaped circle.

"It's been 8 months Stevie" Callum spoke "the doctors have tried everything" He gripped his flat police cap and looked to the floor as he spoke. "They're not sure how long they can keep him going." Stevie shook her head.

"Don't give up on him, Callum. Everyone else has. There is only me left. The baby and I, standing by him" she looked up at him and it broke callum's heart to watch her cry. There had been lots of crying in the beginning. She would lie on her bed all night, without sleeping, and then go for a full shift at the nick, then to come and see Smithy. Callum couldn't come. He couldn't face him. He always let him down. He was sick of seeing him in a hospital. They weren't best mates, everyone knew it. But Callum cared. Everyday was harder and harder. Every minute without him there. Sun hill had a new inspector. Another man. He was brutal, and didn't care about the troops. Everyone would ignore him unless it was necessary. But life goes on, even when one man stays the same, everyone else has to keep going. Stevie's sniff brought Callum back to his senses. Back to reality. He had said he would tell her, it was up to him.

"Stevie." She cut him off with her hand. "Please listen"

"They're not switching him off" her hands were trembling. Callum felt sick, he couldn't break her like this.

"Please, Stevie. It must carry on. You need to be strong for the baby and for..." he paused and swallowed over his name "smithy"

"It's not going to happen Callum" He got angry.

"STEVIE!" he was shouting. He stopped. "Stevie, we can't keep giving hope. Giving false hope, to everyone else. To ourselves. He'd want you to move on."

"The doctors said he might be in there. That's what comas are. He could be listening-"

"OR HE COULD BE DEAD!" he didn't mean to say it. He dropped his hat; his hands were shaking too much. The silence was incomprehendable. It kept going. Stevie couldn't look at him.

"Get out." It was a quiet command, full of hate.

"They say 2 more days. Then he's going off." He turned and walked away as the silent tears began to fall.

2 days. 48 hours. 2880 minutes. All numbers. Smithy couldn't wipe the tears from Stevie's eyes, or kiss her head and tell her it would be allright. He could only listen as she wept silently. Most days she would talk to him, not today. She just wanted time with him, and Smithy understood. He needed to wake up. He didn't wan to die. He needed to be here for the baby, for Stevie, even for the job. For his mates. All the things he never did. The people he never apologised to. Words he never said. Callum shouldn't have shouted. It made it worse, but he could see his anger. Feel his guilt. He'd visited more often recently. Talked to him, apologised too much. It wasn't his fault. Smithy could tell they were mates. He knew Callum felt it too. He turned his attention to his daily task, trying to move. He would push out his fingers. That didn't work. He would pull open his lips. That didn't work. Nothing would move and he wanted to scream; only he couldn't. There was a sudden scraping of a chair. Stevie. He listened intently. She was stood up. Then she walked out. She didn't say goodbye, she always said goodbye. Something was wrong. She was going to do something stupid. And he couldn't stop her. He lay there as always and began to count. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5…


	21. goodbyes?

It all started with the rape of 3 girls. Not a normal case, but nothing out of the ordinary. But what was ordinary when you were a police officer? Stevie sat in the car, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel. She stared at the building that had made her life, and then crushed it. Sun hill police station. She had heard the stories, all that it had been through, all the lives lost. Not one of them mattered in her opinion. Only the man who lay in the hospital bed. People were moving on. It had taken time, but everyone was moving on. What could she expect; it had been 8 months since the incident in hospital. Phillips was in prison and smithy was in hospital. The station had moved on. New Inspector, new cases. Everyone remembered, they only had to look at the man who called himself their inspector to remember what a shambles he was, compared to Smithy. There were times where even Stevie was too busy on a case to even think about smithy. And then it would hit her, like she was loosing him all over again. She knew that with time, it would go. 2 days. 2 days till it all ended. They had tried everything to try and wake him up. Now, she had to go in and tell them all to say their goodbyes. Goodbye. It was too final. She knew she couldn't say it. She opened her car door and walked into the station, her forced smile on her face, like every morning. She walked up to CID and saw Terry.

"Morning" she said as she passed him.

"You all right?" Terry said as he passed by her.

"Keep going. That's all we can do!" She said the words she had repeated for so many months. Terry smiled and walked off. She entered CID and sat at her desk. She winced as she did, a pain in her stomach, like cramp. It would pass, she told herself. Neil walked over to her.

"Riot in the prison" He glared at her face. "What's the matter?" so her face gave away the pain.

"Cramp" she lied quickly. A little too quickly. Neil glared at her. "Riot?"

"Yeah" he continued, still staring at her hand, which was placed on her tummy. "We're sending some down there. Not you though. Need you here on radio"

"More like, we need to keep the fat bird away, or she'll slow us down!" she smiled at him.

"You're not fat." He grinned "But, yes. The baby comes first. You know you shouldn't even be here!" He walked away and then turned back. "How's Smithy doing?" She froze. What should she say? Neil knew something was wrong.

"Stevie?" He looked at her face. She was tearing up. "My office" he stood her up and walked her into his office.

* * *

"2 days" she said when they got into Neil's office. "They're turning him off in 2 days. They say they've waited long enough." Neil's face fell.

"Stevie, I-." Stevie raised a finger to stop him.

"He'll wake up. He will. He always had perfect timing, remember?" Neil smiled at her. "Tough the doctors say we should say our…" The word wouldn't come out. "Goodbyes" It looked like Neil would say something, but there was a knock on the door. Banksy walked in.

"Sorry guv!" he turned but Neil stopped him.

"It's fine, what is it?"

"Someone's been injured in the riot. Stabbed, they're in Saint Hughes now."

"Right" said Neil "Stevie, get down there"

"Sir" Banksy spoke "I don't think so."

Stevie looked up "Why not?"

"It's Samuel Phillips" Stevie looked at Banksy. Then she responded.

"Doesn't matter. I'll take someone with me. I'm not going to do anything stupid. He's already been punished" Banksy looked at Neil, who nodded.

"Ok" Neil said "But take Max with you"

"Guv" She walked out of the office and yelled "MAX! With me!" Max stood up and ran to the door, Neil stopped him.

"Watch out for her, please" He said. Max nodded.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. waking up

review...

* * *

There was the constant pain. Always there. Stevie had her suspicions that it wasn't cramp. She said nothing; she didn't want to worry anyone. Not that max would worry anyway! She needed to interview the little git and get home. She couldn't face seeing Smithy again today. She entered the hospital like every day, but turned right at reception instead of left. She turned into the critical wing, and there he lay. Samuel Phillips. How funny it was that he lay there, whilst the man he had tried to kill was in the same building. But one would die and the other would survive. How was that fair? Samuel looked up from talking to someone, it was his brother. He saw it was Stevie and smirked. Andrew looked up and then quickly down again.

"Mr Phillips" max began "We're here to ask some questions about the stabbing."

"How's your mate?" Samuel grinned at Stevie, completely ignoring Max.

"Sam, Shut up." Andrew said.

"Mr Phillips, who stabbed you?" Max had pulled out his pad.

"No –one"

Stevie looked at him. Wondering who he was protecting, or whether he had gone insane. Max smiled.

"Really? So did you stab yourself?" he grinned.

"Yes" Samuel Phillips was the one smiling now. Stevie walked forwards.

"Would you like to press charges?" She asked. Phillips laughed.

"Very funny love. I just wanted a trip out of the prison. Riot seemed perfect opportunity. I wanted to come here and have a little look at your lovely officer. I heard they're switching him off. How unfortunate!" Max looked at Stevie, it was news to him. Stevie glared at his face and nodded. Max exhaled.

"Where did you get the knife?" Stevie asked, ignoring the past comments.

"Made it. I liked my old knife better, but since I knifed your boyfriend with it, I decided I shouldn't use it again. Need to remember that knife. Very special. Sentimental value!" Stevie lost it. She clenched her hands into fists, but max noticed. He grabbed her by the wrists.

"Go." He looked at her, pleading. "Don't get worked up. I'll deal with him." Stevie nodded and walked away, grasping her stomach as she did. Was it supposed to hurt this much?

* * *

He heard her come into the room, like most days she came and sat down. Normally she would start talking straight away; today there was a pause. She sighed and there was a sharp intake of breath. HE was worried, was she ok? Was she worried about the switch off? God knows, he was. He had tried so hard over the last day to make some progress. He would have punched the nurse in the face if it meant he could wake up! There was a sigh and then she began.

"Samuel Philips is in here; making snide comments. Why couldn't he die? Instead of you, he could die. Then everyone would be happy. Even his brother hates him." Smithy listened to her voice. He loved that voice. He hated to hear it in pain.

"I love you so much. So I don't want to say goodbye. It isn't goodbye; it's just "see you soon". I will see you soon" Oh no, he thought. Please no, don't do anything stupid.

"The only thing keeping me here is the baby and- ." there was a gasp. Then she continued "I know you'd want me to -." The door opened. There was silence. Smithy knew it was Callum.

"Sorry." He was going to leave. "I really am, I shouldn't have said those things." Then she screamed. The scream ripped through Smithy much like the knife had, but it hurt 100 times more. She was yelling. Screaming, Callum was there for her though.

"STEVIE?" a chair cluttered, she had fallen over. "Stevie? HELP, SOMEONE HELP!" Help. They needed help. Stevie needed him, the baby needed him. COME ON! He needed to help. He did his normal exercise, trying to open his eyes. He gasped, he could see light. It blinded him. He smiled, and he felt the smile. He had opened his eyes. He had smiled, could he speak? He needed to comfort her.

"Stevie" it was barley a whisper. But she heard. Callum did too.

"Smithy?" It was shock. He couldn't sit up, and then Calum's face was over his. He saw his open eyes, and grinned. Then she screamed again. Then there were nurses, lots and lots of nurses. Stevie was on a stretcher, they wheeled her out, she was still screaming. He tried to move, sit up. And he did. He sat up and saw the room for the first time. It was empty. No-one knew he could move. He didn't care. He needed to get to Stevie. Help her. Help the baby. That's what he did. He helped people

* * *

**I AM GOING AWAY FOR A FEW WEEKS, I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, I AM NEARLY FINISHED.**

**OH YEAH, SMITHY WOKE UP! YAY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. New life

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I WAS ON HOLIDAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Most Fathers are there at the birth of their child, but Smithy was different. Of course, he was there. He didn't want to miss it for the world, but the problem was that he could barley stand himself. All the doctors, nurses and midwifes were more worried about him that Stevie and the baby. Stevie was worried too.

"GO AND SIT DOWN!" she yelled. Smithy didn't know if she was yelling because she was angry or whether it was the baby.

"Not… leaving" It felt so strange to talk again. He held her hand and she smiled and then screamed.

"Ok Stevie. Hold on love, not long now!" The midwife was saying loudly and clearly over Stevie's screams.

"GET IT OUT!" Stevie was crying. Smithy bent down and kissed her. She looked up at him confused.

"To shut you up for a minute!" he said and she half smiled and half slapped him in the face.

"Ok Stevie, its coming. I need you to push!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING?" Stevie hated the midwife. Smithy understood, they were so annoying. He'd been in hospital too many times to understand.

"Come on Stevie!" Smithy was squeezing her hand so hard.

"I can't!" she was crying. Smithy thought quickly. What could he do?

"Stevie" he looked at her. "I haven't got a ring. Oh man. If you push real hard and if you want to… will you marry me?" There was silence in the room, all the staff looked at him. Stevie screamed.

"GOD YES!" Then her face was screwed up and she pushed and yelled. Then there was a baby. Stevie gasped and looked at smithy.

"Really?" he said

"Really." They grinned.

"Congratulations" the midwife walked over with a screaming baby. "It's a girl."

Smithy looked. He stared, transfixed at the being in the woman's arms. Half of him, half of Stevie. His dark hair, her gorgeous eyes. And a perfect face, screaming. He would have to get used to that. She held the baby out to him and he held her for the first time. She stopped crying immediately.

"Name?" the midwife asked.

Smithy looked down at Stevie, she smiled at him.

"Abby" she answered. Then Smithy started to cry.

* * *

Callum was outside. He knew the screaming was normal, but it still sounded like death was taking over Stevie's body. He wanted Smithy out of there. He needed Smithy to get better; he needed him to be his inspector again. His mate again. There was a final yell of "GOD YES!" and then crying. He waited. Did he go in? Ring someone? Hold up, the station! No-one knew! They didn't know about Smithy, or Stevie or the baby! He pulled out his phone and rung CID.

"Hello, CID" it was Terry.

"Terry, its Callum. I'm at Saint Hughes-"

"Oh God, is Smithy ok? Max told us about the switch off. They didn't bring it forward?"

"Terry, don't panic. Smithy woke up!"

"What? Is he speaking, moving?"

"Yeah. He's even there to witness the birth of the baby"

There was silence on the phone.

"Terry? Terry, you there?"

"Baby?"

"Yeah" Callum turned as Smithy walked out. "Here's Smithy now!"

"Let me put him on speaker phone!" Terry was excited. Callum held out the phone for Smithy. He took it.

"Smithy? You there? You're on Speaker!"

Smithy grinned. "IT'S A GIRL!" There was screams and shouts down the other end. Smithy chuckled and hung up. He turned to Callum. "You wanna meet her?"

"What? Me?" Callum smiled. Smithy opened the door for him.

* * *

Stevie lay in bed holding a baby.

"Callum" Said Smithy "This is baby Abby" Callum said nothing, but Smithy understood. Stevie held out her arms.

"Wanna go?" Callum took her in his arms. She was so small. Stevie looked at Smithy expectantly.

"Oh yeah" Smithy cleared his throat. "Callum Stone. Will you…" Callum looked at him and Smithy looked away.

"Well" Said Stevie "we want you to be her Godfather. If you would…" She looked at him.

"Seriously?" Callum said.

"100 percent" Said Smithy. "Is that a yes?"

"100 percent!" Said Callum. Baby Abby grinned and gurgled in agreement!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT... IF I GET REVIEWS! ;)**


	24. Finale

**THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE, HERE IT IS... THE FINAL CHAPTER. I HAVE HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT. I KNOW IT IS OVER, BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE STORY! THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

* * *

Sun hill's officers had never been as soft as when Smithy saw them cooing over baby Abby. He sat in a chair and watched as Stevie showed everyone the baby that had brought so much joy, which had brought smithy back. His return had been just as anticipated as the baby, and Stevie. As he entered CID, there was an almighty cheer from the whole team. He simply smiled and sat down, then Stevie came in with Abby, and Smithy was forgotten. Just the way he liked it! Suddenly Callum was sat next to him.

"All right?" He said

"Yeah" said Smithy "you?"

"Yeah." Callum replied. Then there was silence. The mutual friendship that had built meant no words needed to be spoken. Just the was he liked it. Then Stevie was there.

"All right?" she said.

"Yeah" said Smithy and Callum and they grinned at each other. They watched as baby Abby was passed around the team. Silence stayed with all 3 of They were all smiling, they were all thinking, and they knew that they had all been lucky to get through so much, Smithy especially. They had been through so much. They knew they would probably go through worse. But that was the way they liked it! Maybe that was why they were in the job, for the rush, for the danger. Or maybe it was the people, the team, the public. Maybe it was everything. Smithy stood up and the team looked at him expectantly.

"Pub?" he asked and everyone cheered. Then there was a cough, they turned to Stevie.

"I'd love a trip to the pub thanks, but err… I think daddy should take Abby home and put her to bed." She grinned at Smithy and the office erupted with laughter.

"Fine with me" said Smithy and he scooped Abby out of Jo's arms. "Have fun without me!" he walked over and kissed Stevie on the cheek and nodded at Callum. Then he walked out. He got in the car and drove home, with a silent Abby. She sat and gurgled at him from the car seat. Smithy smiled and gurgled with her. Then baby Abby laughed and smithy grinned even more. He pulled into his house and took Abby upstairs and put her in her cot.

"Night night baby" he bent down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

So this was Dale Smith's new life. A father, a fiancé, a family. But, most of all, he was a damn good police officer. Just the way he liked it.

**THE END**

* * *

**THANKS ONCE MORE EVERYONE.**

**I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO DO ANOTHER SEQUEL?**

**ANY IDEAS WOULD BE GREAT, SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**THANKS AGAIN**

becca xxx


End file.
